


The New Freedom Fighters

by Sir Tristan (Jorb)



Series: Old fanfics [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorb/pseuds/Sir%20Tristan
Summary: Just for something a little different. I was bored, and I had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided to finally get around to writing it! I hope you like it!





	

Sonic stared at Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, his nemesis for as long as he could remember. Eggman was clumsily attempting to climb into a machine behind him. Sonic simply laughed, and taunted him by saying, "Do you really think that another machine is going to help you? What can this even do that your other ones couldn't, anyway? We've already smashed all your other bots; this one doesn't stand a chance. Face it egghead, you're finished. Give it up." Eggman persisted, and finally managed to find his way inside, and began rapidly spinning knobs. Sonic simply sighed. Would Eggman ever learn? "Amy, now!" Amy Rose took this as her cue, and pulled out her giant Piko Piko Hammer, and smashed the nearby power generator, plunging the room into a blackout. However, the machine did not shut down, much to everyone's confusion. In fact, the machine was glowing bright enough to see by. Suddenly, the machine began humming. The whining noise grew louder and louder, prompting Sonic to say, "You know, I don't like the sound of this… I think that we should probably get out of he-" He was cut off by what sounded like an explosion from the direction of the machine. "Woah!" shouted Sonic, jumping out of the way. As the dust cleared, there was no trace of the machine left to be seen. Eggman was gone. Tails coughed, and came up to Sonic. "So… this is finally it, huh? We finally beat Eggman. For good." Sonic replied, "Yeah. I can't believe it. It didn't seem like this would ever happen…"

The year was 2000. Tails had caught wind of some of Eggman's plans with one of his spy robots. Eggman was going to unleash a giant army of robots upon Central City, and Sonic knew that they had to stop him. He was getting too dangerous these days. Sonic gathered everyone he knew together, and they raided Eggman's base for a pre-emptive strike. The battle was a huge success; they cut through his defenses like a hot knife through butter, much to Eggman's dismay. Eventually they came upon Eggman himself. After battling his elite mech guard, they surrounded him. In what seemed to be a last ditch effort to defeat them, Eggman climbed into a device that seemed to be designed to explode, taking Sonic and his friends with him. However, everyone escaped the explosion unharmed, albeit barely. Sonic still couldn't believe it, Eggman was gone. Forever.

That night, Sonic couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how his life was going to change with Eggman gone. Every time he had stopped Eggman, he was a hero. But now, with the threat gone, what was there to do? He considered exploring the world, but that would only take him a few days, at most. He discarded the idea. Sonic rolled over in his bed. He was so confused… if only something interesting could happen…

Suddenly, Sonic heard a loud humming coming from outside his window, similar to the noise Eggman's machine had made. _'What now?'_ thought Sonic quickly putting on his shoes and gloves, and racing outside to look at what was happening. He saw a glowing shape that resembled a mobian. Suddenly, with a loud boom, the glow was gone, leaving a startled looking cat standing in front of him. The cat was wearing a hooded brown robe, covering most of his face. He quickly regained his composure, noticing Sonic for the first time. "Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked the figure. Sonic replied with, "Yeah, that's me… who are you?" "I can only tell you that if you help us. But you have to come with me," replied the cat. Sonic was suspicious of the stranger, but he decided that it couldn't be too bad. After all, he had defeated Eggman just the other day. What could happen that he wouldn't be able to handle? "Alright, let's go. So… where do we go?" Sonic began running in place, eager to go. The cat smiled under his robe and said, "You're not running anywhere. Hold onto my arm." Puzzled, Sonic did so. The cat pulled a device out of his pocket, and began pressing buttons. He then turned to Sonic, and said, "Get ready for the ride of your life," as the machine started buzzing. "Oh, and close your eyes," warned the stranger.

Sonic felt like he was being turned into jelly. He was now thankful his eyes were closed, he wasn't sure he would want to see what was happening to him. All his senses were giving him signals that made no sense; all of them conflicted with each other. He felt as if he were being burned alive and frozen to death at the same time. He almost felt like he was about to explode. And then, just as suddenly as it had began, it was over. Opening his eyes, Sonic looked around, seeing that he was now in an ancient looking room, filled with strange machinery. "How did we get here?" asked Sonic. "And where are we?" The cat took off his hood, introducing himself as Alex. Alex had light brown fur with green eyes, and he also had orange hair, with a ponytail. "Guys, come on out, Come give Sonic a warm welcome, why don't you?" Right after Alex said this, mobians began revealing themselves from hiding. They included races such as rabbits, cats, echidnas, foxes, lemurs, and even hedgehogs like Sonic himself. "Wow… who are you guys anyway? And where are we?" asked Sonic. Another hedgehog walked up to Sonic, introducing himself as Alex's father. He had brown fur as well, although it was darker then Alex's fur, and he had green eyes like Alex. He also had a patch of blur hair on his head. "My name is Jordan the Hedgehog," said Jordan after a moment's hesitation. "And I don't think that 'where' is the only question you want to be asking… 'when' is also a good question." Sonic didn't understand what the brown hedgehog meant by this. "What do you mean when? Was I passed out for a couple of hours or something, or even a few days? That could explain how I got here without memory of how I got here…" A third mobian came up to Sonic, this time a green fox. "No, it's nothing like that, gra- er, I mean, Sonic. This is New Knothole, on Angel Island. Which, by the way, is no longer in the sky," she explained. "And then for what is probably the most crucial piece of information you need to know… the year is 2040. It's been 40 years."

 _'_ _40 years?!'_

 


End file.
